Fatherhood
by ToxicDelphinium
Summary: After Mary dies in childbirth, John is left to raise their daughter. Feeling overwhelmed with the sudden change, Sherlock steps up and offers to co-raise her along with him while learning what it means to be a father along the way. (Parent!Lock)
1. Naming

**Trigger Warning: Character death. This is nothing against Mary for all you Mary lovers, but I just found this idea absolutely adorable and I wanted to try it out ; u ;**

**xx**

After Mary had died from childbirth, it was up to John to care for their child who was only a few hours old.

Holding the infant, wrapped up comfortably and warm in a fluffy pink blanket against John's chest, fast asleep. He couldn't help but stare at how close the child resembled Mary. Mostly by the shape of her nose and facial structure, John sat there with tears in his eyes from the loss of his wife, but he felt glad that he had at least one piece of her in his life. And that, was better than absolutely nothing at all.

But now, there was another problem that John hadn't thought of..

What was he going to name her?

Naturally, Sherlock had arrived at the hospital to meet up with John and his god-daughter, he expected to see the happy new parents. Walking into the room, noticing the bed empty and John sitting in the chair that was placed besides it. Before he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed the little bundle in his arms. A ping of sadness hit his chest as he went over to the ex-soldier and knelt down besides him, realising what must have happened. "_I'm sorry, John."_

John said nothing, but a slight smile appeared on his lips as the little girl squirmed around in his arms before settling down once more. Looking over to Sherlock, the tears still glimmering in his eyes. "_What am I going to do, Sherlock?"_ He whispered, his voice nearly broken.

Unable to stand seeing his only friend in a state of distress, he looked to the baby one more time. "_You can move back to the flat, we can care for her together."_

John, carefully giving the infant to Sherlock, rubbed the tears from his eyes. "_Are you sure? I know you don't like children and all. Wouldn't want to bother you."_

Sherlock shook his head, carefully cradling the baby in his own arms as she gripped at the collar of his jacket and curled up into his chest. "_You can't do this on your own, John. I don't mind."_

Smiling at the surancy he was given from his flat mate, John simply looked on as Sherlock seemed to start bonding with the child. Sherlock, although proclaiming to despise children, didn't really mind the one he was still holding. "_What's her name?"_ He whispered, being careful to not wake her.

"_Haven't thought of a name yet.."_ John admitted, disappointed.

Sherlock just sat there in thought for a moment. Not that he was any good with names, but it didn't hurt to attempt to throw out some names. "_Allison?"_

Although John was thinking of names himself, he liked the sound of Allison - even if it wasn't on his list of possible names. "_That's a good name..Allison."_ He muttered with a smile.

With the baby named something the two agreed on, John signed the birth cirtificate. Sherlock, although he was happy to help his friend in need, had no idea of the responsibility that he was taking on.


	2. Sleepless Nights and Lullabies

It's been a month from the time little Ally was born and John had moved back to the flat.

Together, the two took turns caring for her, one would feed her and the other would change her, ect. Sherlock and John had ended up falling in love with the girl who was so bubbly and full of life, but there was one thing they hated more than anything..

The sleepless nights.

It was late-probably around three thirty in the morning and the two males were fast asleep. It was heavily raining in London and all was calm and quiet..until a crash of thunder practically shook the flat and Allison broke the silence with loud cries.

Sherlock groaned as he shifted on the couch, muttering to the doctor who in his chair. "_Your daughter is awake.."_

_"Before sunrise she's your daughter."_ John muttered sleepily as he quickly went back to sleep despite the loud cries that came from John's bedroom. Groggily, Sherlock got up from his place on the couch and lazily made his way up the stairs and into the room where the child was kept.

Still crying in her crib, Sherlock hovered over the bars for a moment before he reached down to pick her up. Holding her in his arms, Allison clung to the detective as he tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. "_Shh. It's going to be alright.."_

Even still, the child continued to cry. Sherlock was almost ready to put her back into the crib and let her continue crying until John took care of her, but that wouldn't do him any good. Sighing, he began to rock himself back and forth, muttering a soft lullaby. "_Sleep my baby on my bosom_

_Warm and cozy will it prove_

_Round thee mother's arms are folding_

_In her heart a mother's love.."_ He gently sang in her ear, noticing that both the thunder had stopped, the rain going down to a gentle drizzle and Allison had stopped fussing. Sighing softly, he tried to pry the baby off and put her back into her crib, but found that she whined whenever he tried so he just let her cling onto him. 

"_Nice singing, 'mummy'." _John had whispered, getting the attention of Sherlock who offered him a stern glare.

_Shut up_ he mouthed, not wanting to wake Allison as John had let out another quiet laugh before going back downstairs.

Now, with the baby clinging to him, Sherlock knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Sighing, he went to laydown on John's bed, the still soundly sleeping baby resting on his chest and her thumb stuck in her mouth.

**xx**

**Everyone loves a Mama Sherly :'3**

**Lullaby: Sleep My Baby. Also known as **_**Suo Gan**_** in the original Welsh version written by Robert Bryan**


	3. Teething

Fussing, crying, chewing and drooling. Every parent's worst nightmare came to light around the time Allison turned three months old; teething.

"_Hold still, Ally!"_ John said, trying to keep calm as the toddler continuously refused to eat. It wasn't just that she refused to eat, but she didn't want to do anything besides chew on things to make the pain go away, her fingers, Sherlock's or John's fingers, her toys..anything she could get her hands on.

To add to the problems, she kept John and Sherlock awake through the night. So, all three of them were crabby and tired.

Deciding to just give up trying to feed her, John picked her up from her high chair and bounced her in his arms as some sort of distraction-which wasn't working in the slightest. "_Got anything to help her?"_ He asked Sherlock, who had his head in his hands and rubbing his temples.

"_Give her a teething toy?"_ He suggested, tossing John one of the many teethers she often chewed on during the night when she wasn't crying for either of her parents.

Catching the toy, John handed it to the still crying Allison who clung to it like it was her life line and began to chew on it. The tears slowly stopped but was still whining in pain. Sighing in relief, John went to the couch and sat besides Sherlock.

"_At least she's stopped crying."_ He muttered, putting the toddler in his lap.

"_Yes, but it's only a temporary relief." _Sherlock complained, still rubbing at his temples.

"_Could be worse, you know."_

Sherlock scoffed softly, rolling his eyes. "_How?"_

_"Well, I don't know just yet. We're going to have to wait for the rest to come in."_

"_How long will that take?"_ Sherlock asked with some hope in his voice.

_"At least until she's three years old.." _John said, looking down at the little girl who was more busy looking around the flat rather than paying attention to their conversation.

_"I don't think I can do this anymore."_


	4. The First Crime Scene

Now, Lestrade has been working with Sherlock for five years. He knows exactly what to expect when he invites him to a murder scene.

..But now, he wasn't so sure.

A body found on the outskirts of London, naturally, Lestrade had phoned Sherlock, telling him of the situation at hand and that'd he be right there. Now, this was just an every day normal kind of thing. They notice the body, they identify who it is and it gets shipped off the morgue. But..this day was just out of the ordinary.

Why? Because Sherlock climbed out of the cab holding what looked and sounded like..a baby.

Confused, Lestrade opened his mouth to greet the detective. "_Sherlock, what's with the baby?"_

Sherlock, already hard at work trying to find clues while the baby just wiggled around in his arms, signaling that she wanted to be put down but Sherlock didn't allow it. "_John was busy with work, I couldn't just leave her at the flat."_

_"Your land lady couldn't handle her for an hour or two?"_ Lestrade questioned again, going over to take the four month old from Sherlock's arms.

"_Dear lord no. She hasn't the patience for children."_ Sherlock said nonchalantly as he began to list the things he identified from the victim while Lestrade just awkwardly stood there, holding the little girl who just clung to him and sucked her thumb.

Soon, Anderson noticed his boss holding an infant and strolled over. "_Whose child is that?"_

_"Sherlock's."_ Lestrade answered, adjusting the child in his arms.

"_I didn't know he had the ability to even reproduce."_ Anderson sneered while Allison hid her face in the crook of Lestrade's neck.

"_Anderson, don't talk around her, you'll rot her developing brain."_ Sherlock threw the insult at him, going over to the two men and took Allison back into his arms.

From then on, Sherlock wasn't allowed to bring children around the crime scene and learned that the best bet he had was to just leave her at home with Mrs. Hudson..who complained about not being their nanny.


	5. The First Word

There was always at least one parent trying to advance their child's development. John, unfortunately, was that parent.

"_C'mon, Ally, say 'daddy'." _The two sat on the floor, Allison looking both confused and bored all at once while Sherlock just laid there on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"_Telling her to talk won't help, you know."_ Sherlock muttered, not bothering to turn his head over to look at the pair.

"_Shut up, Sherlock."_ John ignored his advice as he still tried to at least get gibberish from her.

After a few minutes, John was still getting nothing and just decided to give up. Sighing, he got up from the floor to go make some tea. Then, it happened.

"_..M-.."_ The child started, quickly regaining John's attention. ".._Mur.."_

From the looks of John's face, this really wasn't going to end well.

"_Murder!"_ The little girl said, a great big smile on her face from her accomplishment. John, however, wasn't that impressed.

"_Sherlock.."_ He started, glaring at the detective who was trying to rush out of the room to avoid being chewed out by the ex-soldier.

"_I didn't teach her that."_


	6. First Christmas

Christmas is a time where family is meant to be together. To enjoy spending it telling stories or giving/recieving gifts. A time of joy, a time of fun and games.

But Christmas with John's family was the absolute worst.

Christmas eve was when they left. It was in the early hours of the morning when they did, catching an early tube to Worcester. Although John was eccentric to see his family after such a long time, Sherlock and Allison couldn't share his excitment.

"_Will you stop, it's going to be fine."_ John said, annoyed with Sherlock's frown which was an obvious sign of complaint.

"_Oh, yes, seeing the dysfunctional family that ultimately hates my guts on Christmas is exactly what I needed this year."_ Sherlock complained in a whisper to not wake the sleeping child in John's lap. Not that he could complain about a dysfunctional family, considering he thought his family just the same.

"_Shut up, Sherlock. They don't hate your guts. They don't even know you."_ John countered, adjusting Allison in his lap, earning a small whine from being disturbed but quickly fell back into sleep.

"_Wait until they meet me."_ He mused, slouching in his chair as he stared out the window.

Two hours they rode the tube and it was the worst experience Sherlock has ever had. Then again, any ride where it contained more than he and John was unbearable. Soon, they got off at Shrub Hill station and took a cab to where John's parents lived. Allison, although tired was a little ball of energy.

When they arrived at his parents house, they took the child into their arms, dotting about how cute she was and how close she looked to John due to the hair and eye colour.

New grandparents were always the most annoying to Sherlock.

In the sitting room, Allison fussed in her grandmum's arms, wanting to either be put down or given to Sherlock or at least, John. "_Quite a fussy one, isn't she?"_ She mused, bouncing the child in her arms to help her calm down a little.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk to himself to see her fail at the simplest attempts to calm a six month old child down.

Gladdice, noticing Sherlock's smirk, offered him a glare. "_What are you smirking about?"_

_"Oh, nothing."_ Sherlock lied, keeping the grin on his lips despite her glare.

"_You think you can do better?"_ She stated, unamused as John and Matthew were talking outside.

Sherlock, laughing smugly to himself as he rose from his seat. "_Oh, I __**know**__ I can do better."_

Interested in the challenge, she handed the squirming girl to Sherlock. Holding the girl in his arms, she automatically calmed down and clung to the detective's shirt. With that, he smirked in victory.

Gladdice, on the other hand, left the sitting room in a sour mood. Telling John to never bring Sherlock back into her house again. In Sherlock's defense, she was a horrid grandmum anyway.

**xx**

**I think it should be a little obvious that I'm not from England. I don't know your cities, man. **

**So, if I messed anything up, please tell me and I'll be sure to fix it ; u ;**


	7. Bedtime Stories

**I'm jumping ages here. She's going from six months to about three years old. **

**Hallalu to uncreativity ; n ;**

**xx**

After a long day of cases, playing childish games with Allison, the time passed by so much quicker than the three of them anticipated. And it came around the time where it was time to put Allison to bed. With little to no success.

"_Ally, you really need to get some sleep."_ John said, starting to get annoyed at the little girl who sat besides Sherlock on the sofa, watching some stupid show on the telly. Honestly, Allison was the worst person to put to bed because she was never able to go to sleep. She must have got it from Sherlock..

"_..But I'm not tired." _She complained, curling up into Sherlock's side. Sherlock, being no help just continued to watch the show even if he wasn't really paying attention.

John with a sigh, went over to the sofa and picked the girl up. She fought in his arms, wanting to be put down but John wouldn't have it as he turned and went up the stairs to her bedroom. Setting her down on her bed, he wrapped her in her bedsheets. Still, Allison wasn't quite ready to sleep.

"_Must I go to sleep, daddy?"_ She asked, trying to sound sweet enough to make him change his mind.

"_Yes, I'm afraid. You'll be sleepy and grumpy tomorrow if you don't fall asleep now."_ John smiled faintly, brushing thin strands of her hair from her face so he could see her eyes more clearly.

"_..Can you read me a bedtime story?"_

"_Of course."_ John smiled, watching as Allison climbed out of her coccoon of blankets and to the small bookshelf that contained far too many books for its small space. After a few moments of searching, she finally found the book she wanted and jumped back onto her bed. Crawling over to John, she handed him the book.

Holding the book in his hands, he blinked in mild surprise. "_This one? But we've read it over a thousand times, Ally."_ He objected, the little book he held in his hands was none other than The Hobbit.

"_I know. But Sherlock does the dragon the best!"_ Allison said with excitment as she laid back against her mattress, curling up in her blankets.

Hearing that, John couldn't help but smile as he called Sherlock to come up and help him read.


	8. First Day of School

Primary school. Said to be the best year of a young child's life. Allison would soon realise that it was the worst.

After John refused to allow Sherlock to home school her - he enrolled her into school.

"_I don't see why I can't do a simple act of home schooling. She won't need to know half the things she'll learn."_ Sherlock argued while Allison messed around with something in the kitchen.

"_Because you're not a qualified teacher, that's why. You don't even remember what you learned in primary, since you don't even know the solar system." _John retorted, quickly going into the kitchen before Allison hurt herself.

Sherlock muttered something under his breath before taking Allison from John's hands when he returned, setting the girl in his lap. "_What do you think, Ally?"_

_"I don't wanna go."_ Allison whined, giving John the kicked puppy look.

Grinning slightly in victory, he shrugged. "_I suppose it's settled, then."_

Apparently, Sherlock and Allison had formed an alliance against John, since they both disagreed with subject of going to school. Except it didn't stop John from forcibly taking Allison to school despite her screams and cries.

At her school, a rather grumpy Allison just sat there at the table as other children played about with one another.

Her teacher, Ms. Williams joined her with a pleasent smile on her face. "_Why aren't you playing with the other children, Allison?"_

_"Because I don't want to."_ She stated, her face still bored and detesting.

"_How come?"_ The cheerful red head asked once more.

"_Because they're all idiots."_

Abigail although taken back from the comment kept her smile even though it faltered slightly. "_That's quite mean, don't you think?"_

_"My parents told me that I should always tell the truth, no matter how mean it is or if they don't want to hear it."_

Abigail, just nodding her head decided to leave the little girl alone.

As the day went on, Allison wasn't getting any better. During their writing lessons, she felt something hit the back of her head. A piece of cumbled up piece of paper. Turning around to see who had thrown it, but only saw snickering little boys.

Deciding to just ignore it, she went back to work..but it didn't stop there.

"_Hey, weirdo." _They called out to her while Allison just tried to ignore it. Except they kept calling to her.

".._What?" _She asked, her voice cold as she turned to look at the three boys.

"_Why are you sitting alone? Is it cause you haven't got any friends?"_ They mocked her.

"_Maybe because I want to."_ She shot back, trying her best to fight back the tears that began to burn at her eyes.

"_D'aw! You gonna cry? Weirdo hasn't got any friends cause she's a cry baby!"_ The boys laughed, soon gaining the attention of Ms. Williams who stepped in.

"_Alright, that's enough, Alexander."_ She said, strict as Alex and his posse slunk back in their seats and silently went back to work.

Allison, sniffling rubbed at her eyes as the tears vanished and Abigail knelt down besides her. "_You alright, dear?"_

_"I'm fine. Hopefully he'll be my dad's new experiment. After he's dead, of course!" _Allison said, quickly going back to her perky self which greatly disturbed Abigail.

..Maybe she needed to have a talk with her parents sometime.

**xx**

**Yeah, this chapter is rather cruel, but in my defense five year olds are just plain rude to one another ; u ;**


	9. First Pet

_"But daddy why-"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"But why?"_

_"I said no, Allison."_

John, hearing the argument going on, wondered into the sitting room, only to see Allison standing on her tip toes, trying to see over the desk Sherlock was currently working at.

"_What's going on?"_ John asked, going over to pick his daughter up.

"_Daddy doesn't wanna get a pet."_ Allison said, a pout laying over her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Because we don't need a pet."_ Sherlock argued, not looking up from his computer screen.

The pout grew on Allison's face before it daded to look up at John. Her small hand gripping his jumper while giving him a pleading look.

Now, how could John say no to that..?

After forcibly dragging Sherlock to the pet store, Allison walked over to a kennel that held mewling kittens.

Sherlock, showing distase for even being there, just stared off into space while John and Ally looked for a pet all three of them could stand. In the end, they settled on a black and white kitten in which they named Oreo.

When they brought Oreo home, Sherlock went back to work on his laptop and the small kitten fell asleep in his lap. "_She seems to like you."_ John chuckled softly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, not really caring for the feline that slept comfortably in his lap while he worked. "_Just wait until I have to get up."_ He answered, his voice just as monotone as ever.

"_Just try to be nice to her."_ John told him as he took Allison upstairs for a nap.


	10. Playing Cluedo

It was mid-afternoon when John returned to the flat from a busy day at work. What he saw was a flipped over board game, Allison picking up the mess and Sherlock curled up onto the couch with his back turned to the two.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ John asked, slipping off his jacket as he helped Allison with the mess.

"_He's sulking because he lost at Cluedo."_ Allison chimed happily and of course, in victory.

The great Sherlock Holmes..lost a board game to a five year old.

"_I did not lose, Allison cheated."_ The detective accused the little girl who pouted as she finished cleaning the mess Sherlock made.

"_I did not! I followed the rules!"_

_"Well, the rules are wrong."_ Sherlock complained.

"_All right, children, calm down."_ John stopped their fight. "_It's just a game."_

_"John, it's not just a game. It teaches children how to be cheaters."_

_"Hey!"_ Allison called out to him, glaring.

"_Okay! That's enough, you two." _John scolded the two once again, putting the game back on the shelves where it belonged. "_Really, Sherlock. You lost to a five year old."_

Groaning in annoyance, not wanting to be reminded of his loss to just a child. Getting up from his place on the couch, he made his way to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"_..He really does stink at that game."_ Allison said after a few short moments of silence.

_"I know he does." _John agreed with a smirk on his face.


	11. First Conference

As much as Abigail hated to call parents in to speak with them about their child - she was at witts end of trying to find something to make Allison more sociable with the other children.

Sitting at her desk with a small cream coloured folder that was buried underneath piles of homework. A slight smile formed on her pale lips before she heard the door to her small class room open, looking up only to see two males and Allison in their arms.

"_Ms. Williams, I'm guessing._" John asked, holding his hand out for her to shake, which Abigail kindly did and did the same to the other male.

"_Yes, hello."_ Her smile stayed as she motioned the two to sit.

"_So, what seems to be the problem?"_ John asked as he and Sherlock sat down. Allison sitting in Sherlock's lap already looking bored of this story and wanted to go home.

"_Well," _Abigail started, moving the papers on her desk to reveal the small folder that contained Allison's work over the past few weeks. "_Allison seems to have a problem really getting along with the other students, when asked why she won't play she simply says 'because they're idiots'."_

At this, Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle softly before he earned a glare from John. "_Yes, well, she's an only child. Not used to other children, really."_

_"Yes, but here is the problem of her never doing her work. Not completely."_

"_She just gets bored of her work very easily. It's no real worry."_

Abigail rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "_Is it possible that she has ADHD? That is common for children who can't stay focused."_

John, feeling somewhat offended tried to keep calm. "_I think I would if she did."_

"_I'm not saying you wouldn't, but she never finishes anything." _ Abigail nervously fiddled with her red pen as she tried to explain to the two parents while Allison could honestly care less about this entire situation. "_It could be possible because she's of..limited means, perhaps?"_

At this, both Sherlock and John couldn't help but glare at the woman. "_Excuse me?"_

"_I understand it must be hard for her, considering she only has you and your..partner. I could only imagine that it takes a lot out of a child."_

The three just sat there in silence. Complete and awkward silence. After a while, John finally broke it. "_..I'm sorry, what?"_

_"I'm simply saying that children might find it an obligation to make fun of her for having..two fathers."_

Hearing that, John tried to keep the smile on his face. Oh, how much did he really hate to be mistaken as gay. Yes, Allison may have treated Sherlock as if he was her other father and yes, they did live together to raise her, but that did not mean that he was gay!

Feeling that they were finished to avoid an outbreak of an arguement, John and Sherlock bid their goodbyes and left for the woman to finish her work before she headed home.

"_Allison?"_ John called out to the sleepy girl still in Sherlock's arms when they finally went outside.

"_Yeah..?"_

_"Keep making her life a living hell for me_." Although it was kind of off that John would make such a regquest..but it was a request Allison couldn't deny.

".._Okay."_


	12. Sick Days with Uncle Mycroft

A new case. Involving a gruesome trible murder in the outskirts of Dublin. Naturally, Lestrade had called upon his two favourite people to help him put this case to rest.

Problem was, they were taking care of Allison while she had managed to come down with a fever.

Now, Sherlock was not allowed to bring children to the crime scenes given for the fact she kept messing around with the evidence and distracting the forensics, Sherlock and John were left with no other choice but to leave her with Mycroft for the time being.

"_Honestly, you don't expect me to watch her, do you?" _Mycroft argued as the two brothers plus John sat at the table while little Allison sat in John's lap sounding miserable.

"_It's not for long, you can live with watching Allison for a few days."_ Sherlock glared at his elder brother. As much as he didn't want to leave the safety of his 'daughter' in the hands of the British Government, he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

Mycroft said nothing but looked from Sherlock to his 'niece' who was still sitting in John's lap, shivering like a leaf despite how many layers of clothing she was wearing, her brown hair tied back into a loose pony tail while her bangs clung to her face from sweat and her small face red. Heaving a small sigh, he held his hands together and interlocked his fingers, putting his elbows on the table. Knowing full well that for once, he wasn't going to win this fight. "_All right, she can stay."_

Grinning smugly to himself in victory, John handed the child to Mycroft and just like that, they left. As much as he wanted to have them take her back, he couldn't help but look down at the girl as she let out another cough, practically clinging to the front of his shirt for some kind of warmth.

Sighing softly, he carried the child to a spare bedroom. Placing her down onto the cool mattress, he bundled her up in to the blankets which she already managed to herself. Using the back of his hand, he felt her forehead that was steadily heating up against his touch. "_You're burning up.."_ He muttered quietly as Allison curled deeper into the blankets.

Leaving the room for a moment, he went down into the kitchen to make some tea and soup for Allison. If she was sick, might as well. Returning to the room where she was, he placed the two dishes on the bedside table for her, but it looked like she wasn't currently interested in them.

"_..Uncle Mycroft?"_ She voiced out, obviously with strain since her voice was cracked from frequent coughs.

"_Hm..?"_ He hummed softly, looking down at the little girl who sat up in her bed, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"_What was dad like when he was little..?"_ She asked, her blue eyes looking up at Mycroft in curiosity.

Mycroft blinked in confusion, but then realised she must have been talking about Sherlock. Smiling faintly, he brushed her bangs from her eyes so he could properly look into them. "_Sherlock..was rather different as a child than he is now."_ He started, managing to grasp Allison's full attention.

"_Really? What was he like?"_

"_A very bright child, he always had a smile on his face. Even as a child, he was arrogant, but he wanted to be a pirate."_

_"..A Pirate..?"_

"_Oh, yes. Don't tell him I told you, I'll never hear the end of it."_ Mycroft told her, his voice stern but still gentle since he was talking with a child but Allison nodded her head to show that she understood his conditions.

The two ended up talking about how the brothers grew up, their parents, how they acted and what kind of stuff they did. Soon, it came to the point where Allison fell asleep during one of Mycroft's stories about Sherlock doing embarrassing things when he was younger. Noticing that she had fallen asleep, Mycroft quietly made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Going back to his study, he found his phone vibrating. A text. Grabbing the small device, he opened it to realise it was from Sherlock.

_Having fun babysitting? SH_

Mycroft chuckled at his younger brother's attempt to annoy him. Despite not liking children himself, he could honestly say that he enjoyed spending time with the young girl. Even if she really isn't related to him or Sherlock, she does seem to leave a lasting impression.

_The time of my life, brother mine. MH_


	13. Nightmares

**Sorry for the delay - only real reason for it is because I'm running low on ideas for the story ; n ;**

**If anyone has a /decent/ idea, feel free to PM me or just put it in the review section. It'd be greately appreciated.**

**xx**

It was a quiet night in the flat. Sherlock was busy in the kitchen working on an experiment while John was fast asleep. Allison, however, couldn't find the will to stop tossing and turning in her bed. The nightmare again.

Whimpering out silently, Allison practically kicking off her bedsheets and her pillows fell to the floor in her sleep. It was always the same dream..always the same content and the same thing happening. A falling dream; a tightrope held between two cliffs and she has to make it to the other side before she falls over.

As much as she wants to move, she can't. So, the end is predicable and inevitable. She falls into an endless black abyss.

Shooting herself straight up in her bed, her night clothes clinging to her from cold sweat. It didn't take long for the tears to well up in her eyes as she held her legs close to her chest in fear as she began to cry.

Sherlock, hearing the cries coming from upstairs, stopped what he was doing and made his way up and opened the door to Allison's room, turning on the light."_Allison?"_

Allison, hearing her name being called picked her head up from her knees to see Sherlock in her doorway. Her arms automatically went up into the air, signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

Going over to the child, Sherlock picked her up into his arms. "_Another nightmare?"_ He asked, his voice quiet as Allison nodded her head, her face ridden with tears.

Sighing, he carried her out of the bedroom and downstairs to the sitting room. Sitting Allison down on the sofa, he picked up his violin. It wasn't common that he would play her to sleep, but it seemed to work the best whenever John had nightmares himself of his military service. Still, it was the best way to put someone to sleep.

Beginning to play, Allison managed to stop crying as she listened to the tune Sherlock was playing on his precious violin. It didn't take long before Allison found herself falling asleep once again, laying against the cushions of the sofa, curled up in a ball with calm expression on her face.

As Sherlock finished the notes, he noticed John had woken up and walked into the sitting room, noticing Ally sleeping on the couch. "_Nightmare?"_

Sherlock only nodded his head, setting his violin down again and went to pick Ally up. As she was pickecd up, she let out a small whine of protest before clinging to the front of Sherlock's shirt. "_Go back to sleep, I can handle her."_ He told John with a whisper as he carried the girl back upstairs and into her own bed again.


	14. Mother's Grave

It was the first day of Spring. The snow was beginning to melt, birds were cherping in the sky above their heads and if one paid attention enough, they'd see squirrles running around the terrace.

While everyone seemed to enjoy the happy occasion of warmer weather, flowers blooming and life returning to London after a harsh winter, John couldn't share the excitment held by the people he passed by, not even with Allison whom enjoyed splashing in the puddles as they walked. It wasn't only the first day of Spring..it was something more meaningful.

It was Mary's birthday.

Carrying a bundle of lillies, John held Allison's hand as they walked to the local cemetary. While Allison never knew her mother, seeing as she died shortly after giving birth, it felt only natural to visit the grave at least once in a great while.

"_Where're we going, dad?"_ The eight year old asked, looking up at John, who seemed sorrowful as they walked.

"_We're going to see someone very special."_ He told her, leading her through the iron gates of the cemetary. Now, Allison was just confused - who was so precious they had to meet in a graveyard?

John, trying to hold back the tears led Allison through the countless rows of tombstones, some old with fading words and crumbling stone while some were new, shiny against the melting snow. Soon, they stopped infront of a grave, still relatively new but somewhat faded but the name _Mary Watson_ was still visible.

While John fought back the tears that welled in his eyes, he gently laid the bundles of flowers down on the ground before standing straight up again. Allison was still confused as she looked up at her father. "_Who is she..?"_

"_She's your mum, Ally."_ John answered, his voice quiet.

Falling quiet, Allison stared at the grave, feeling somewhat sad that she never got to meet the person who had birthed her; but at least she was at rest. "_What was she like?"_

John feeling a smile tug at his lips to her question, reached down to pick up his daughter and held her. "_She was..a very interesting woman. Very kind and generous, but she had her secrets." _He said, making his way out of the cemetary.

"_Do you think she's happy where ever she is?"_ Allison asked, looking over John's shoulder.

John stopped walking at her question and followed her gaze back over to the tombstone. This time, another smile cracked at his lips before he continued on. "_I think so, yes."_


	15. That's My Girl

Now, it takes a lot to make Allison upset. For someone who lives with a self proclaimed sociopath and a doctor, she seemed pretty easy going. But today was different than others.

Slamming the front door, Allison jogged her way up the flight of stairs before stepping through the open doorway to the sitting room. Tossing her bag onto the floor and jumped onto the sofa face first.

Since John was off at work, Sherlock was left alone with the pre-teen. Sighing when he heard the slamming of the door and her things and the grunts of her face plant, he turned off the blowtorch and wandered into the sitting room. "_Bad day?"_

Allison only nodded her head, not picking her face up from the brown leather to look at Sherlock. Taking his safety goggles off, he went over to the couch and sat on the edge. "_What happened?"_

_"Guys are arseholes."_ She mumbled out, sounding like complete gibberish but Sherlock managed to hear it out.

"_Language, Allison."_ He told her, not really caring but still had to maintain strictness when dealing with her. "_Now, what happened?"_

Sighing, she pulled herself into a sitting position to talk to her 'father' properly. "_Well, I was getting picked on in the middle of Chem by Alex and his stupid goons and well..I threw a flammable chemical near their Bunsen burner during the lab."_

Any normal parent would have been pissed, scolding their child about 'dangering other people's lives' and all that, but instead, Sherlock simply smirked. "_That's my girl."_

While any normal child would have been confused by his response Allison was so used to this kind of reaction that she just smiled, feeling better already.

However, the moment between the two was ruined when John came home. "_Al, why did I get a call from the school about you setting the Chem lab on fire?"_

".._I forgot to add that part."_


	16. A Fated Encounter

If there was one thing Allison liked the most on a Saturday morning, it had to be sleeping in. No school meant more sleep and not waking up until the late afternoon.

Apparently, it was the opposite for Sherlock

"_Allison, wake up."_ Sherlock commanded in a sweet but still stern voice as he shook the girl awake.

Groaning in annoyance, Allison swatted his hands away and turned on her side, her back to Sherlock as she went back into a peaceful sleep.

Sherlock, growing annoyed by the fact Allison didn't wake up, he grabbed her sheets and forcefully pulled on them, making her fall out of the bed with a small yelp.

"_What the hell was that for?!"_ She yelled, tiredly glaring at Sherlock as she sat herself up on the floor.

"_I told you to wake up. Now get dressed, we're heading out."_

Letting out a yawn, Allison pulling herself up but almost fell back onto the floor because she got up too quickly. "_Heading out where..?"_

_"The crime scene, of course."_ He called back up from the bottom of the stairs.

Allison groaned, contemplating going back to bed, but since Sherlock was ready to pour cold water on her, she thought against it as she sluggishly got dressed and met with Sherlock at the bottom of the stairs where he tossed her coat over to her and just like that, they were off.

"_So, where's dad?"_ Allison asked, fighting to stay awake while in the cab.

"_He's at work."_

_"You couldn't have bothered to do this all by yourself?"_ Allison said, letting out another yawn as she leaned against the door.

"_Thought about it, but not as fun doing it alone. You were my second option, after all."_

_"..I hate you so much right now."_

At the crime scene, a man was hanging from his ceiling fan. But, it wasn't the average suicide. The man, identified as Robert Jones, was gutted alive. His innards hanging from where his stomach was violently ripped open.

Allison was told to stay behind the Police line for safety measures while Sherlock helped Lestrade. However, she got bored after five minutes and went off into a local cafe to get some coffee - since it was clear that she was never going to get back to sleep when she got home.

Walking inside, she waited in line for ordering, but not before someone recognised her and went over to where she was standing

"_Ally?"_ Allison turned her head to look at who had called her, only to see her childhood bully, Alex.

At first, she was speechless. After they had left Primary school, she heard that he went off to a private institution-or his dad was homeschooling him. Either way, she was surprised to see him since after Primary, they never saw him again. Well, until now at least. "_Alex?"_ At first, she didn't believe it was actually him-considering he had changed a lot in those few years they haven't seen one another.

"_Yeah, I know, it's been a while since we've last seen each other." _Alex chuckled softly, running a hand through his hair as he followed the other's baby steps closer to the counter. "_How've you been?"_

It felt odd to say the least that she was talking to a person who used to torment her through out her primary school years, but from what she could tell..he changed. "_I've been well, still dealing with your 'friends' and such."_ She shrugged, pulling her wallet out from her jacket pocket.

Alex laughed at her comment, shoving his hands into his pockets. "_Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry about the things I've done and said to you. I was hoping that we could, ya know, get together?"_

_"Like a date?"_ Allison asked, stopping the conversation long enough to order a hazelnut coffee with three sugars.

"_Yeah, I guess you can classify it like that."_ He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "_So how 'bout it?"_

Taking her order in hand, she thought about his offer as she took a sip. It burned her tongue and the hard palate of her mouth, but it did serve as a distraction. "_I suppose so."_ She finally agreed, a faint smile crossing her lips.

"_Awesome!" _Alex said with excitement in his voice. "_Can I get your number?"_ He asked, taking out his phone.

Allison, being the idiot she was, forgot her phone at home, but she kindly gave him hers where he saved it into his contacts. When Allison said she didn't have her phone, Alex took one of her hands and a pen that was sitting on the counter and wrote his own on her pale flesh.

When he was finished, he tossed the pen back to the worker. "_So, I'll text you later, then?"_

Allison simply nodded, looking at the phone number that was written in pink ink on her skin before a small smile formed on her lips. "_Yeah, of course. It was nice seeing you again."_

Alex simply returned the smile before going back to his own table with another man-probably his father as Allison left the building. Going back to the crime scene, Sherlock was already waiting for her.

"_Who was that?"_ He asked her, clearly unimpressed with what he just witnessed.

"_Just an old friend."_ Allison said, shrugging her shoulders as she hid her written-ridden hand in her pocket.

"_A friend that asks you on a date after just seeing them again?"_ Sherlock countered, eyeing her suspiciously.

"_Can we just go home now? This coffee is barely keeping me awake."_


	17. The First Date

It was Friday night and Allison seemed to be a pro at hogging the only bathroom in the entire flat.

"_You aren't the only one who lives here, Al!"_ John called out from the other side of the closed door as Allison only smirked, trying to finish curling her hair.

"_Give me another five minutes!"_ She begged John, unplugging her curler and set it on the sink counter to cool.

"_You've said that ten minutes ago! What's so important that you need to be in the bathroom for an hour?"_

..Has it been an hour already?

"_I'm just getting ready to go out with a friend! Patience is a virtue, dad.~" _John simply groaned in annoyance at her answer and finally left the hallway to head back into the kitchen.

Pulling her brown hair into a loose pony tail, Allison swept her bangs from her eyes as she applied her mascara. She personally wasn't a huge fan of makeup; the most she'd ever do was a little mascara and eyeliner and maybe foundation if she was in the mood.

Putting her make up away, she took a final look at herself in the mirror just to make sure she looked okay; a pair of skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, and a white tank top hidden underneath a pink sweater and a pair of black Vans. Well, he did say 'dress comfortably'. For what? She had no idea.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she quickly took it out on her way out of the bathroom, only to see it was from Alex.

_Hey, you almost ready to go?_

_Yeah, are you coming to get me or am I meeting you?_ She quickly sent her reply as she made her way into the kitchen where Sherlock and John were waiting. While she was getting herself some tea, John became more suspicious.

"_So, which friend are you going with?"_

_"Why does that matter?"_ Allison asked, sitting down at the end of the table besides Sherlock.

_I'm going to come get you. _

_Alright, but don't knock on the door. It'll be the death of you._

"_It matters because when you usually go out with friends, you don't take this much effort to make yourself presentable."_ John said, noticing the fact Allison had used both foundation and mascara..plus, she never curls her hair when going out.

Allison was stuck now. Well, she couldn't just tell John she was meeting up with a boy..that'd be the death of her. "_I haven't seen this one in forever though, maybe I wanted to look good for them?"_

John, deciding to just give up went into the sitting room while Sherlock still wasn't quite convinced.

After about ten minutes of waiting, she finally got her reply; _I'm here._ Smiling faintly, she said goodbye to her parents - John called down to her saying to be back before ten, but she just shrugged him off and walked out of the building, meeting Alex standing on the sidewalk.

"_Hey,"_ He said with a faint smile.

"_Hey."_ She returned the gesture as they began walking down the street. "_So, where are we going?"_

_"You'll see when we get there."_ He told her, earning a small pout from the girl because he wouldn't give her a answer.

While they mainly walked, they eventually got a cab which took them to the London Borough of Lambeth. From here, they paid from the cab and got out as Allison tried to put the pieces together. Since tourism was beginning to start up in London again, there were crowds nearly everywhere, so Alex gently held onto Allison's wrist as he led her through the streets.

"_I hope you're not scared of heights."_ He said with a smile on his face as he turned to look at her, leading her to the ferris wheel.

Allison grew pale at the mention of 'heights'. Not that she would openly admit to the fact she was honestly afraid and shook her head. Alex, simply smiling still, led her onto one of the carts that was also holding some tourists.

Allison gently grabbed Alex's jacket, squeezing it between her first curled finger and her thumb as she tried to remain calm. Noticing this, Alex wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, giving her upper left arm a gentle squeeze. "_You don't have to look if you don't want too, Al."_

Allison seemed to tense under his touch but eventually calmed down. "_No, it's fine.."_ She told him with a shake in her voice as the cart continued to go higher - giving those inside a breath taking view of London. While everyone seemed to be amazed, Allison felt nauseous as she forced herself to look.

Noticing that she looked sick, the minute their cart was at ground level, he pulled her off to avoid throwing up in the cart. "_Hey, you alright?"_ He asked, noticing that Allison was hunched over, her knees bent and her head in between her legs.

"_Yeah, I'll be fine.."_ She weakly told him, trying to breathe normally again as she tried to calm her shot nerves.

Unsure of what to do, Alex simply bent down besides her and rubbed her back, "_I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so afraid of heights."_

Allison just shook her head, fighting off the tears that stung her eyes. "_It's okay..I should have told you.."_

Trying to find a way to cheer her up, Alex gently pulled Allison back to her feet and led her to a coffee house that wasn't too far from where they were standing. Shaking, Allison took a seat across from him and fiddled with her hands.

Ordering hot chocolate, the two indulged themselves into each other's life. Alex said that he's been traveling around with his father, only recently getting back to London and Allison, being the boring person she was, was forcibly being made to help solve cases with her adopted father.

"_So, Sherlock's not related to you, but you call him 'mum'?"_

_"Yeah, it was kind of accidental because he kind of adopted me in a way after my mum died, so he kind of filled in the missing pieces.."_ Allison shrugged, boredly playing with her cup.

"_Do you call him that in public?"_

"_I try not to, but it occasionally slips out. What about you? I know your dad likes to travel, but what about your mum?"_

A moment of silence struck the two as Alex stared down at his cup, shaking his head. "_Haven't got one. I'm kind of in the same situation as you."_ The two fell quiet after that, but Allison reached over and placed her hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Time passed and it was nearing the time where Alex was bringing Allison home. While she said she didn't really want to go, he knew her parents would freak out if their daughter ended up not coming home.

Climbing out of the cab, Alex walked her to the front door but she didn't go in just yet. "_I had a really nice time.."_

_"Besides the small panic attack?"_ Alex joked, earning a laugh from the girl.

"_Yes, besides that."_ She said, nodding her head.

"_Well, I'm glad."_

The two stood there in an awkward silence before Allison leaned up (practically standing on her tip toes) to place a small kiss against Alex's lips. Taken back, he didn't respond to it straight away but when his mind finally caught up with the event, he didn't have a problem before leaning down to return the favour.

The kiss was..nice. No, it was better than that. It wasn't rushed and it certainly wasn't too slow for the two of them. It was just perfect as their lips remained locked.

"_Allison."_ The stern voice of her father broke the two apart. Embarrassed, they quickly placed their space between them. Allison bit down on her lower lip to suppress a smile as she saw both Sherlock and John glaring at the boy from the doorway. "_Come inside, love."_

Doing as she was told, she pushed her way past the two before looking back at Alex. "_Goodnight."_ She said, her voice soft.

While still being glared at by her parents, he waved goodbye before starting to make his way home.

Not the best way to end a first date..but neither of them would want it any other way.


	18. Meeting His Parents

Now, Alex and Allison have been dating for at least a few months now. While Sherlock and John didn't like the idea of their daughter dating they kept their mouths shut. While Alex met her parents, Allison thought it was only right for her to meet his own parents.

Of course, Alexander didn't fancy the idea. "_I don't think it's a very good idea, Al."_ He protested, keeping one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder while they watched telly. Sherlock and John were out on a case, so that just left them alone in the flat for a while.

"_How come? You've met mine."_ She shrugged, her cheeks puffing up just slightly when he declined her offer.

"_Because my parents are crazy."_

_"Well, so are mine."_

Alex chuckled when she added in, but it seems like she wasn't giving up that easily. _"No, I mean __**really**__ crazy."_

"_Please Alex? I'll be on my best behaviour!"_ She chimed, crawling into his lap instead and gripped at the front of his shirt.

As much as Alex wanted to argue, he couldn't fight with that pathetic puppy dog expression laid out on Allison's face. How could he object to that? Sighing in defeat, he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. "_Alright, fine. I'll ask them if you can come over for dinner tomorrow."_

Allison beamed with excitement as she gave the boy's lips a sweet kiss as gratitude. Just as Alex returned the gesture the two were torn apart by Alex's phone going off. Sighing in annoyance, he took his phone out. "_I need to get going."_ He told her as he put his phone back into his pocket, but Allison wasn't going to have him leave just yet.

"_You can tell them that you got caught up into something.~" _Allison mused. Smiling faintly, Alex switched their position so that her back was against the arm of the sofa and he hovered on top of her.

"_I wish I could, but I can't."_ He said, giving her another kiss before he pulled himself from her touch. "_I'll come by around five, love you."_ Allison waved goodbye as Alex left down the stairs and outside.

Now, Allison wasn't normally a nervous person. Sure, she got scared but nervous? Never. Confident Allison, nervous? No, not possible. Tonight, however, she had a reason to be nervous. Not that she didn't enjoy meeting parents, since they always fell in love with her..but this was different when it was her boyfriend's parents.

"_Do I look alright?"_ She asked as she came out of her bedroom, clad in a grey shirt with a white undershirt, blue skinny jeans and her black flats. Her hair was curled and stayed down, the blonde curls tickling her upper back slightly and hung over her shoulders.

"_Babe, you look fine."_ Alex assured her, knowing how nervous she really was but never brought it up. Getting up from the sofa, he held onto her hands loosely, interlocking their fingers and rested his forehead up against hers. "_Just relax. You're going to be fine."_

Managing a small smile, she placed a soft kiss against his lips before she pulled away. Grabbing her coat, she bit farewell to her parents and they were off. Hauling a cab, they rode in an awkward silence.

Soon, Alex broke the silence when they were getting close to where he lived. "_It's not too late to change your mind.."_

Allison, hating how he was trying to change her mind for her and shook her head. "_No, it's fine. It's only fair since you met my parents."_

Despite hating the idea still, he didn't want to have an argument with her over it. It was just one evening..Nothing could go wrong, right?

Actually.. knowing his parents..it probably would end up going completely wrong.

When the two arrived at his home, the two were alone. Alex just guessed that his parents were taking care of some client and wouldn't be home for a while. Taking Allison's jacket, he hung it besides his own in the closet. "_Well, this is it."_ He said awkwardly.

Well, this was somewhat different than what Allison was expecting. The walls, white and bare, the lights dimmed to give it a darker appearance. "_..It's nice?"_ She said, unsure on how to put it.

"_Yeah, sorry. We travel a lot, so we really don't have the chance to decorate."_ Alex explained, grabbing hold of Allison's hand. "_C'mon, I'll show you around."_ He offered, leading her up the stairs.

On the second floor, Alex flipped on the hallway light to help them see where they were walking. All of the doors were open, so it was really self explanatory on what rooms were what. Except..there was one door that was closed. Curiosity rose in Allison as she wandered over to it. "_What's this room?"_ She asked, not even waiting for him to answer before she opened the door.

As much as Alex wanted to stop her from going into it-even he wasn't allowed to go into that room. "_It's my parent's room. You shouldn't go in there."_ He warned her, but she didn't listen as she wandered into it.

In the room, the shades were closed, blocking out the setting sunlight. Turning on the light, she saw the floor littered of cream coloured folders, old newspaper clippings and pictures. Pictures of clients, maybe? On the dresser laid a collection of guns, some big and some small. "_..Your dad a gun collector?"_

Alex, despite wanting to drag her out of the room before his parents came back didn't. "_Yeah, I guess you could put it that way.."_

Picking up one of the hand guns that rested on the cloth on top of the dresser, Alex quickly took it from her and placed it back. "_Al, we're really not meant to be in here."_ He said, his voice filled with worry.

"_C'mon, what are you so afraid of?"_ Allison asked curiously, picking up one of the folders on the floor and started to look through it.

While Alex was too busy trying to get Allison out of the room despite her stubbornness. a figure appeared in the doorway, glaring at the teenagers. "_What are you doing?"_

The two froze, Allison dropped the folder and Alex almost didn't want to turn around to meet the murderous gaze of his father. Eventually, he swallowed thickly and turned around, forcing Allison to move with him. Forcing a nervous smile onto his lips, he coughed in order to find his voice. "_Sorry, dad, I told her not to come in here.."_

Sebastian said nothing to his son, but focused on the girl who stood besides him, a slight smirk crossed his lips. "_You must be Allison," _He said, holding his hand out for her.

Although this situation was awkward, Allison managed a smile and grabbed hold of the man's hand and shook it. "_Yes, pleasure to meet you, sir."_ She said, her voice gentle and quiet due to nerves.

"_Please, call me Sebastian."_ He told her, keeping his faint smile as he returned the gesture before letting go of her hand.

Well, this was a lot easier than he thought it would be. For once, he actually didn't mind Al meeting his parents..as long as it was just Sebastian for now. "_Where's Jim?"_

_"He's working late tonight."_ The older man said, edging the teenagers out of the room, which Alex quickly took the hint and led Allison out. Sebastian eventually followed them and closed the door behind him. As Alex continuously felt awkward but Sebastian and Allison didn't share his feelings. They seemed to get along very well which was odd because Sebastian didn't get along with any of his former girlfriends..but as long as he liked Allison, it didn't really matter.

The three went back downstairs and to the sitting room. They talked about how Alex and Allison met, how much of an ass he was in primary and after embarrassing pictures of Alex growing up while they ate some take-out Chinese.

Time passed much faster when they were caught up in conversations and watching movies where the couple fell asleep laying against the couch, Allison's head resting against Alex's chest while one of his arms was looped around her waist and the other used as a pillow. Noticing that the two had fallen asleep, Sebastian took care of the empty cartons and made his way from the sitting room, where he noticed Jim standing in the doorway.

"_Whose the blonde?"_ He asked, his voice quite to avoid waking the two teenagers.

"_His girlfriend." _Sebastian replied.

Jim said nothing as he watched the two sleep peacefully with the drawl of the television going on. "_She looks like her mother, don't you think?"_

Sebastian visibly tensed at the mention of Allison's mother - even though James didn't speak her name. "_Yeah, I guess she does."_

_"It's a shame she's no longer alive. You two would have relished this moment."_ James added, a smug smirk working its way onto his lips as he looked over to his sniper, who just glared and made his way out of the sitting room and up the stairs. Not even bothering to exchange a simple 'goodnight' as he slammed the door to his bedroom shut.


	19. Wisdom Teeth part 1

"_Oww.."_ Whined the seventeen year old as she rubbed her jaw through her cheek to help soothe it. So far, it wasn't working.

"_Something wrong, Ally?"_ Asked a curious John, looking up from his laptop to his daughter who had just woken up.

"_Dunno..I think I slept wrong or something cause my jaw hurts."_ She told him, wandering into the kitchen to get some coffee, ignoring Sherlock who was experimenting on decomposing flesh.

"_If your jaw hurts, I think you should go to the dentist."_ At John's words, Allison visibly tensed up. Oh, how she hated the word 'dentist'.

"_I'm not that desperate, dad. It doesn't hurt that badly.."_ The teenager said, lying straight through her teeth, but John didn't believe her in the slightest.

"_No, we're going. Get dressed."_ He ordered her who replied with a groan of defeat, setting down her mug and jogged up the stairs to her bedroom.

At the office, which was filled of crying children, annoyed mothers and fathers and teenagers who were too busy playing on their phones. Sherlock and Allison slouched in their chairs like children while John just looked through a magazine to pass the time.

Yep. This was exactly how they wanted to spend their Sunday afternoon.

"_Allison?"_ Hearing her name being called, the blonde sunk deeper in her chair but was eventually dragged into the office by John. Sitting in the office, Allison's legs swung off the chair she was currently sitting in as they waited for her dentist to arrive.

"_Alright, what seems to be the problem?"_ A woman asked, flipping through a cream coloured folder - no doubt it was Allison's records of her past visits.

"_My jaw hurts."_ Allison muttered, still not wanting to be there but Louise didn't seem to mind. Not like anyone really wanted to spend their time at the dentist or any kind of medical buildings.

So, Louise examined the teenagers mouth. A gloved finger reaching to the back of her jaw and placed a little pressure on the gums, causing Allison to groan in pain each time she did it. "_Your wisdom teeth are coming in."_ She told the three, Allison just blinked and allowed her tongue to reach back past her molars to where she could feel the crown of the tooth pushing through.

"_Okay..what does that mean?"_

"_It means you're going to need surgery to get them out."_

Now, Allison could handle a simple check up. She could handle a teeth cleaning. She could handle shots. But getting surgery for teeth? How about no.

"_..Do I need to have them out?"_ She asked, sounding somewhat frightened.

"_Well, if you want to eat foods normally, then yes."_ Louise told her, writing down in her folder. "_I can set up an appointment for you."_ She offered, staring at the teenager who seemed to have lost the colour to her face before she left the room.

"_I'm not doing surgery."_ She said after a moment of silence.

John just rolled his eyes, resting his chin against the palm of his hand. "_You'll be asleep, you won't even know it's happening."_

_"That's the worst part!" _Allison nearly screamed

_"Everyone gets their wisdom teeth removed, Al."_

_"-I didn't."_ Sherlock finally put his input, earning a glare from the doctor sitting besides him.

_"Shut up, Sherlock."_

After another moment of silence, Louise came back into the room, giving Allison a card with her appointment date and time on the back. Allison grabbed it with a shaking hand and got off the examination chair, making a B line straight out of the office with Sherlock and John following not too far behind.


	20. Wisdom Teeth part 2

It was the day of her appointment. Allison was trying to get out of the situation by faking sickness but John being the doctor that he was called her out for faking and forcibly dragged her to the dentist.

"_I don't see why this is even necessary."_

_"Because you're going to complain about the pain if you don't get them out."_ John countered her complaint, dragging her through the front door of the building and checked her in. Then, they waited in the waiting room.

"_..Are you sure I'm going to be asleep?"_ She asked John quietly, who was boredly reading something along with Sherlock.

_"Yes, Al. You can request to be awake if you want."_

_"..No thank you."_

Waiting nearly ten minutes (because John was an ass and wanted to get there early for some odd reason), Allison finally heard her name being called. Swallowing her fear, which didn't really work as she got up from her chair slowly, following the doctor into the room where they were going to operate.

Reclining in the examination chair, the anesthetist placed a mask over her nose and mouth. "_Count down from ten, Allison."_ He told her, the mask feeding her the anesthesia.

_"..Ten.."_ She started, visibly shaking as she flinched at the light that was glaring into her eyes while the surgeons prepared themselves. "_..Nine.."_ She could feel her nerves kicking in, her heart practically pounding against her rib cage. "_..Eight.."_

Before she could even sound out seven, she was out like a light.

By the time she woke up, she was still in the chair she had fallen asleep in. The weird taste of blood mixed with cotton balls that lingered on her tongue as she looked around. John and Sherlock were in the room now, John holding onto her hand while the doctor talked. About what? She didn't know and right now, she didn't care.

"_The anesthesia should wear off in a few hours. I advice you give her soft foods for a while and please, make sure she gets plenty of rest."_ The two simply nodded as they got up from their seats, John pulled Allison to her own as well..but apparently her legs were practically dead since she fell flat on her face despite the two men that were holding her up. At the impact, she didn't cry or scream in pain. Instead, she burst into a fit of giggles despite earning herself a bloody nose. Which Sherlock had to hold a bundle of tissues in front of her nose because she couldn't even operate her own body at the moment.

They tried to get Allison to walk on her own two feet..but that proved nearly impossible because she an into either walls or the doorways or just simply fell flat on the floor. So, John ended up carrying the giggly teenager out of the clinic on his back.

"_Daddyyyy.~"_ Allison sounded out, clinging to John tightly.

"_What Al?"_ John answered, adjusting his arms under her legs so that he didn't drop her.

"_..Is this the real world?"_ She asked, looking around with her still dilated pupils.

".._Yes, love it is."_

"_..It's so pwetty."_

"_..I know."_

When the trio finally got home, John placed the teenager on the couch. Who looked with her eyes as if she was new to the world. John simply left her to go into the kitchen to make her some tea.

"_She seems to be having fun."_ Sherlock muttered, following the doctor into the kitchen to continue with his experiment.

In the sitting room, Allison could be heard singing _The Addams Family_ theme song and snapping her fingers..except it wasn't even snapping. "_She's just drugged, it's going to wear off."_ John told him, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"_I don't know, she's having way too much fun."_

Back in the living room, Allison continued to sing and snap her fingers. Getting up from the sofa, she went to move over to the fire place but ended up tumbling over the coffee table and flipped herself over. With her face in the carpet, she began laughing again. "_For God's sake, Allison."_ John scolded her, but it wasn't like she could really understand him at the moment and picked her up.

"_Daddy.."_ She voiced passed her giggles.

"_What, Allison?"_

".._I have thumbs."_ She told him, examining her thumbs and moving the appendages up and down.

"_..Yes, you do."_ While he found her drugged state funny, he was scared that she was going to harm herself if she continued to get up.

_"Daaaaaaaaddyyyyy."_ Allison practically screamed in his ear as John bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming at her.

_"What?"_

".._Am I pretty?"_

_"..Yes, you're gorgeous Allison."_

"_Really?"_

"_..Yes."_

_"...Is this gonna be forever?"_

_"God I hope not."_


	21. Sleeping Doesn't Always Mean Sex

Another dull, boring day between the two teenagers. They both spent the majority of their day curled up on the sofa, eating left overs since Allison didn't really feel like cooking and watching _The Notebook_ among other crap movies. Personally, the two had seen better movies but they had nothing else to do.

Turns out, both of their parents were outside the country. For what? Well, John and Sherlock were taking care of a brutal murder of marionette corpses and God knows when they'd be back. As for James and Sebastian? Even Alex had no freaken idea. Still, neither of them really wanted to be alone..so there they were curled up on the couch under a bunch of blankets while the rain was going on outside.

Sighing softly, Alex rested his chin at the top of Allison's head while her back rested against his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist as they continued to watch the movie. If he looked close enough in the darkness, he could see reflections of tears building up in her eyes. A small grin formed on his lips as he leaned down to gently kiss her cheek. "_You're not going to cry, are you?"_ He whispered against her skin, mocking her playfully.

Sniffling, Allison tried to hide her face in the blankets with no success. "_N-no.."_ She lied, a small shaking whimper in her voice followed by a sniffle.

The hours passed and a seemingly one hundred movies and an in denial crying Allison later, the teenagers eventually retired to bed. Apparently, Alex didn't want to sleep on the sofa so he followed the girl up to her bedroom but Allison didn't have any complaints about it.

Removing his shirt and the belt of his pants, Alex tossing them at the end of her bed before climbing under the covers of her bed, Allison however, removed all of her clothing except her underwear and took Alex's shirt and decided to use it as a night gown - which worked considering it reached the bottom of her thighs. Tying her hair up in a loose pony tail, she climbed into her bed and automatically curled up to Alex's chest.

Even though Alex wasn't exactly tired, he loosely wrapped his arm around Allison's small waist as he watched her chest rise and fall to the gentle respirations she took. It wasn't long before Allison really was asleep with her forehead resting against his clavicle which just left Alex staring out the window with the street lights blaring in the room giving the outline of the items in her room. Eventually, Alex somewhat managed to fall asleep, tugging the sound female closer to him who gave him a gentle whine from her but she quickly went back to sleep.

It was a slow transition from night to morning - considering Alex really couldn't find the will to fully sleep besides small power naps in between the passing hours. Soon, the sun was rising, peeking through Allison's see through curtains. The peaceful morning, however, wouldn't have lasted.

While they said that they wouldn't be back until next week, Sherlock and John finally walked through the unlocked door of their flat. While noticing the mess that Allison and Alex left behind on the coffee table, they didn't seem to mind all that much. They were too tired to simply care.

Sherlock went off to take a shower and John, being the caring parent he was, went upstairs to see if Allison was still asleep-since it was nearly six in the morning, he didn't doubt that she was still asleep.

Slowly pushing open Allison's slightly opened door, only expecting to see just her bundled up in her blankets..but saw two mingled bodies instead. Even in his sleepy state..he already wasn't pleased.

"_What the __**hell**__ is going on here?!"_ He screamed, making the two teenagers jump start awake. When Allison sat up using her forearm, Alex shifted on his side to see what was going on but ended up falling out of her bed.

"_You're home early.."_ Allison muttered, her voice faint as she rubbed at her eye to get the sleep out of it.

John, while he would have wanted to just go to sleep, ended up having an hour long discussion about whether or not the two had sex. Well, he did notice the scattered clothes on the floor but he didn't notice that Alex was wearing his pants to bed and Allison wore his shirt.

"_..So you didn't have sex?"_

_"..If I wanted to have sex we wouldn't have done it here, dad."_ Allison muttered, still somewhat tired from the rather rude awakening.

"_Don't get mouthy, Allison. I'm asking a simple question."_

_"N-"_

_"Yeah, we did."_

Allison gave Alex a glare. As much as she loved his stupid and funny inputs, now wasn't the time for them. Not even John looked slightly amused by his jokes.

"_No, we didn't."_ She said, still glaring at the boy sitting besides her who drank his coffee silently, his eyes looking anywhere else besides his girlfriend.

"_Good, now he can see himself out."_ John said, glaring at the boy still as the teenagers got up from their seats to go back upstairs to change.

"_Does this mean I can go back to bed?"_ The blonde asked, letting out a small yawn as Alex held her hand and practically dragged her up the wooden stairs.

_"No. Oh, and by the way, you're grounded."_ The doctor shouted up the stairs, earning a small whine from the girl. Maybe next time..they should hang out at Alex's.


	22. Rat Dissection and Stitches

For those who have close relationships with their parents, everything and anything seemed absolutely normal; going on camping trips, watching telly or simply just being together on any given day. Today, however, was odly..different than the others.

Okay, different was a synonym for their lives in the Watson-Holmes household, but you get the idea.

"_Okay, now make an incision from the throat to just above the scrotum." _Sherlock pointed out where to make the first cut to Allison, who was sure she was about to throw up.

"_When you said that today was going to be interesting, it would have been nice to have further insight.."_ Allison said, her fingers loosely holding the scalpel that was given to her.

Oh, what better way to bond with your non-related legal guardian rather than dissecting a rat on the kitchen table?

"_I know, this is as interesting as it's gonna get."_ Sherlock told her, standing behind her to make sure that she was doing everything correctly. "_Stop shaking, it's not going to kill you."_ He scolded in her ear, his arm reaching around her so that his grip rested on her shaking right hand.

"_I can't help it! You're making me cut up an animal."_ She whined, trying to hold the scalpel correctly past his grip.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, forcing her to lower her hand to the body of the rat. "_Stop being a baby, it's not going to come alive and haunt you for cutting it open."_

Biting down on her lower lip, Allison with Sherlock's guidance, managed to slice the front side of the rat. Just as the incision was made, Sherlock told her where to make the next cut across the abdomen so the skin was in cross quarters. When she was finished, Sherlock used forceps to hold the skin back so that the intestines were properly shown. "_There. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

"_..I don't know whether to hate or love you now."_ Allison admitted, wrinkling her nose in disgust from the smell.

"_It's not that bad, Al. At least you didn't react like John."_ He said, walking out of the kitchen to take a call, leaving Allison to finish with the rat.

Sherlock wasn't even gone for five minutes before he heard his name being screamed from the kitchen. Quickly wandering back to where Allison was, only to notice that she managed to slice her finger open.

"_What did you do?"_ Sherlock asked, tossing his phone onto the table with Lestrade still talking as he rushed Allison over to the sink to rinse off the cut.

"_I was trying to set the scalpel down but it slipped."_ Allison spoke past her tears, flinching away from the ice water that was meant to help but didn't what so ever.

Sherlock turned the water off and went to grab a few paper towels, pressuring them on her finger that quickly went from white to crimson in a matter of seconds. "_You're going to need stitches."_ He told her, grabbing his and her coat and leading her out.

At the clinic, there were other people there as well. Some sick, some with weird diagnosis and others..well, neither Allison or Sherlock wanted to know the back stories of.

When John got up this morning for work, he didn't expect to see neither his flatmate or his daughter in the waiting room. However, that's exactly what he saw when he walked out of his office. "_What happened?"_

_"Allison cut her finger dissecting a rat."_ Sherlock answered, looking over to the teenager who had stopped crying but still applying pressure to her continuously bleeding finger.

_"..Why was she dissecting a rat?"_ John asked, somewhat annoyed

_"Because she said she was bored and wanted to do something. So, we did."_ If John could attack this man and not get fired for assault, Sherlock would already be six feet under.

"_You couldn't have bothered to take her to the hospital?"_

_"Dear lord no. That costs more."_

..Yep, Sherlock was going to die later on.

Sighing in defeat, he led the two into his room, setting Allison on the examination bed, he threw away the paper towels that were soaked in blood. "_You cut pretty deep, love.."_ He told Allison, trying her best to simply ignore the pain.

"_How bad is it?"_

"_You're going to need at least twenty to close it."_ John said, reaching into a drawer to get a medical needle and some thread. At the mention of stitches, Allison automatically tensed up in fright. She never did like needles.

"_Alright, hold still now."_ He told her, dabbing her finger with a cotton ball and some disinfectant. Which stung like a bitch, by the way but Allison couldn't really feel anything because of the Lidocaine. However, when the needle tip pierced her broken skin, she fainted.

"_I don't think she should go into the medical field."_ Sherlock pointed out as he boredly watched.

_"..Probably not."_ John sighed, continuing on with his work.


	23. Homework Sessions

Because Sherlock and John couldn't leave Allison at home alone (save for the fact she protested), they left her at Mycroft's to 'babysit' her until they returned home. Knowing Greg and the rest of Scotland Yard, that wouldn't be for a long while.

So, there she was, sitting in the sitting room of his home bored out of her mind. Time went by slower than she expected while Mycroft was busying himself in the office with a client. Sighing heavily, the teenager forced herself up and wandered over to the bookshelf littered with books about the Government and other boring subjects of Parliament that Allison didn't even want to bother reading. Seriously, this whole family seemed boring.

Not even paying attention, Mycroft was already standing in the doorway of said room. "_Nothing you'll find interesting, Allison. Don't bother."_

"_Then you must have something interesting enough for me to read, yes?"_ She asked, sounding bored.

"_I'm afraid not. I'm not used to having children around."_

_"-I'm not a child."_ She muttered under her breath.

"_You are, you may be an adult but your maturity level doesn't rise to match the ticket."_ Mycroft countered, seemingly more or less impressed.

"_I could say the same about you when you're with Sherlock."_ A smug smirk crossed Allison's lips as she looked away from the bookshelf to her 'uncle'.

Mycroft took a deep breath from his nose, trying to avoid saying a snarky comeback to her. He never did like children, but somehow he could manage with Allison. "_Sherlock definitely rubbed off on you. Personality wise, of course."_

_"Yeah, well, I have lived with him."_

"_More or less."_ This time, Allison didn't have anything to say so they just stood there in awkward silence.

"_Do you have any homework you need to do?"_

_"What are you now, my dad?"_

"_Do you or not?"_ He asked once more, his voice more sten than the last.

".._No."_ She lied, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"_You and John are both such terrible liars."_

Glaring in defeat, she pushed by him as if he were a door to the front entrance to grab her book bag. Walking back into the sitting room and placing herself on the sofa again, she opened her binders and grabbed her reading glasses. Honestly, she wasn't all that keen on homework.

"_For someone who has remarkable intellect, you seem to be lacking in finishing and turning in homework."_ Mycroft cut in, sitting besides her on the sofa.

Allison simply shrugged, chewing on the end of her pen. "_It's not that important, homework is the lower percent of our grades. It's tests and projects that I'm more worried about."_

"_You hand in blank homework assignments."_

"-_And? They know I do the work in my mind. They don't need proof that I can do it. I learn and retain."_ Okay, now this was getting annoying. How would he know how she did in school? Oh, right. The Government was sitting right besides her.

"_Your teachers expect more from you than just mind work, Allison."_

Again, she shrugged as she read the content of her paper without writing anything down. So, to challenge her, he grabbed the binder from her lap. "_What subject is this?"_

_"Literature."_ Ah. The simplest subject. And of course they were studying Shakespeare. Simple but very difficult if you have no idea what he's saying.

"_You finished reading Macbeth?"_

"_Not really, but I know what happens."_

"_Why haven't you finished?"_

_"Shakespeare's boring."_ Allison said, leaning back into the sofa.

Mycroft rose an eyebrow in curiosity to her statement. _"How is Shakespeare boring?"_

_"He always has the same plot idea for his tragedies. Some person gets power hungry, starts drama and ends up dying along with countless other characters. Really, how cliche can one guy get for plays?"_ She complained, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Mycroft look through her somewhat organized notebook.

"_Maybe so, but you should at least know what happens in the story. What part are you at?"_

It took Allison a moment to answer, she was meaning to read it over break..but she got caught up in other matters. "_Act two, scene one."_

_"..You've only just scratched the surface of the play."_

"_I was going to read it.."_

_"Liar."_

"_..Okay, I wasn't. It's boring!"_

"_Shakespeare is classic."_

_"Boring."_

Mycroft could argue with a lot of people; his mother, his co-workers, Sherlock. However, Allison was just a mini Sherlock with a different gender. It was just as difficult to get Sherlock to do his work - he was having the same problem with her now. "_You're never going to learn anything if you don't at least try."_

Allison rolled her eyes at his statement but knew he wasn't going to leave her alone until she at least did some of her work. Sighing, she grabbed her notebook and set it in her lap. "_Do you have a copy of the book?"_

Mycroft noticed the change of attitude and nodded his head, getting up to peer over the bookshelf for the particular book in mind before he pulled it out and handed it to the teenager. "_Be sure to take notes on your readings. It'll make your work easier."_

Allison said nothing as she started the play over, twirling the pen in between her fingers as she wrote down little notes in her notebook. Mycroft helped her along, correcting what she was writing to make sure she understand what the play was talking about. Occasionally, Mycroft left to take a call, leaving Allison to finish off the scenes when in reality she was actually goofing around on her phone until she heard him coming back.

It wasn't how Allison intended to spend her time with her uncle, but as long as her parents stopped bothering her about her homework then it was an okay day. When John and Sherlock picked her up, she was still packing up her book work since her papers were scattered everywhere. John just stood there with Sherlock, not sure whether to be impressed or somewhat scared. "_You actually convinced her to do her homework?"_

While helping Allison to pick up her papers, nodded. "_It's not hard to convince a teenager to do her work."_ He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Finishing up the cleaning, the trio left after bidding Mycroft a fair well and Allison decided to just leave her book bag at school to avoid another homework session.


	24. Mother's Day

It was one of those days where Allison felt..incomplete. Not incomplete in a bad way, but in a more dreary way. On her phone, she could see almost everyone on her Facebook giving cute messages to their mothers. Not that it bothered her, no..but still it brought her mood down.

"_Hey, dad?"_

_"Hm?"_ John hummed, looking up from his computer screen to look at the teenager who flat laid against the sofa and was staring up at the ceiling.

"_Is it possible to miss someone you've never met?"_ She asked, turning her head to stare over at him.

John blinked in mild confusion at her question as he leaned back into his chair, wondering on how to answer her. "_Well, it's a very strange concept but it is possible. Why do you ask?"_

At first, Allison didn't answer him as her eyes returned to the ceiling. Her fingers messing with the hem of her shirt. "_..No reason."_ She muttered, shaking her head. After more bickering moments of silence, Allison pushed herself off the sofa and grabbed her coat from the hangers. "_I'm going out for a bit.."_ She didn't even wait for John to say something before she was already making her way down.

May weather was meant to be pretty this time of year but apparently that rule didn't apply to London since they were practically always rained down. Today, was different. It was warmer, still no sign of sunlight, but still warm enough to wear shorts with a light sweater. Instead of grabbing a cab, Allison walked.

Now, she had no real idea where she was going, but she did have a vague idea. Along the way, she ran into some schoolmates, wondering what she was going, where she was going and if there was any homework. Of course, she didn't answer them on the first two cause she still had no clue, but she wrote the assignments for all the classes they had together on each of their forearms and they parted ways.

It seemed like Allison had been walking forever, but in reality, it's probably only been half an hour. Of course, she stopped to buy flowers at a local store which only took about ten minutes because there were some other people buying them, too. Clearly, it was a day to be doing such a thing. As she continued walking, she stopped at the iron gate of the cemetary. Unsure whether or not she should go inside..but it only seemed right. Walking through the opened gate, she made her way through the countless tombstones that lingered on the grounds until she found the one she was looking for.

"_Hey, mum.."_ Allison said, feeling a bit stupid talking to a tomb stone, but it technically was her 'mother'. A small smile formed on the teenager's lips as she laid the plastic wrapped flowers on the grass and took her jacket off to be used as a blanket to protect her shorts getting wet. "_..I know I haven't been around. I think the last time I visited was when I was five. Time flies, doesn't it?"_ She let out a small chuckle, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

Yep. Still awkward.

"_Well, I guess you should know that dad's doing well. He hasn't been dating, so I guess you should be happy about that. I'm almost done with school, I haven't decided on Uni yet, but I think I want to go for art."_ Whenever people passed by, they gave Allison weird looks for talking to a tomb stone, but she ignored them. "_Sherlock's doing well, too. He and dad are still solving cases..but I'm not really here to talk about them. I asked dad about you, often, really. He's not really fond in telling me anything,I guess he isn't over your sucks because..well, I wanted to get to know you..I wanted to know what it's really like to have a mum. I mean, Sherlock's done great being a replacement parent, but it's just not the same.."_ Her words trailed off, fighting back the tears that burned her eyes before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sniffling, she fished it out of her jacket, noticing it was a text from John, telling her to come home because a storm was coming.

Sniffling again, she pushed herself to her feet and put her jacket on again. "_..Happy mother's day, mum."_ She muttered before starting on her way out as the rain began to fall.

**~x~**

**Happy Mother's Day, everyone c: Go appreciate your mums whether they're alive, dead or your adoptive parents.~****ღ**


	25. Skype Calls from America

It was quiet in the flat without Allison around. With he class in New York for break, it just left mainly Sherlock in the flat, but John talked to her on the phone whenever he could.

While working on his blog, John left off to the kitchen to make some tea but quickly rushed back to his computer when he heard his skype going off; guessing it was Sherlock but noticed it was Allison instead. A smile crossed his lips as he answered the call. "_Hey, having a good time?"_

"_I want to come home."_

Well, that wasn't what he expected to hear. "_Is it really that bad?"_

_"No, it's awesome, but Americans are rude."_ The teenager said, turning her camera on to reveal said girl in her pj's and on her bed in the hotel. If John looked close enough in the darkness, he could see another girl sitting besides her.

"_..Not everyone in the world is polite, Ally."_

"_Tell me something I don't already know. They're far too straight forward."_

"How so?" He asked, somewhat interested.

"_Like, it's hard to explain but they don't even bother trying to get to know you before they try to grab your arse." _In the background, John could hear the other girls talking, but neither of them really paid any close attention to what they were saying. "_How are you and Sher managing without me?"_

_"Very well, actually. Sherlock's actually gone on a case right now."_

_"You didn't go with him?"_

_"..I didn't feel up to it."_

_"Don't be such a pussy, dad."_

_"Don't use that language with me, Allison Renée." _John scolded her but she didn't really heed his warning.

"_Sorry, but still, you're his blogger, you're meant to go on cases with him."_ Allison argued with him but when John was going to argue with her, something hit the side of the laptop. John guessed it was a pillow considering Allison quickly tossed it back. "_..I need to go."_

_"Try not to kill anyone."_

_"..You suck the fun out of everything."_ Allison complained before they exchanged goodbyes and the call ended. When John set his laptop back down and left to the kitchen again, Sherlock finally came home.

"_Did you hear from Allison?"_

_"Hm? Yeah, she's doing well."_ John called from the kitchen, not even bothering to call Sherlock out for going through his computer to look on his Facebook.

"_Judging from her status, she hates Americans."_

_"She hates everyone, Sherlock."_ John countered his claim, looking over his shoulder with a mug of tea in his hands.

"_When one grabs at your arse, you'd hate them, too."_ Sherlock said in her defense before he left to the kitchen to finish a recent experiment.


	26. Arguing With your Husband

Here's a trick question; what's worse than death? Obviously nothing because Allison was pretty damn sure she was going to be dead before the end of the week.

Coming down with a bad stomach virus, the whole flat was placed under quarantine - or that's how Sherlock put it anyway. Sick as a dog, Allison was confined to the sofa, curled up under a mountian of blankets that she would every so often shove off to run to the bathroom to throw up. Allison couldn't go to school, so the homework slowly began to pile up, she couldn't eat or sleep save for the small naps in between her coughing sprees and even that wasn't very often.

Hearing the front door open and close, Allison could only suspect that it was either John or Sherlock carrying a bag of whatever she needed in order to get better faster. Hearing the footsteps wander up the stairs, Allison lazilly looked over the arm of the sofa to reveal John. "_Where's Sherlock?"_

Allison simply shrugged her shoulders, twirling the thermometer in her mouth with her tongue as John took care of the groceries. When finished, he came back and pulled the device from her mouth, a sigh of disappointment escaped him as he went back to the kitchen. Her temperature still hasn't gone down even after he's tried every trick in the book. What doctor couldn't bring down such a simple thing as body temperature?

Grabbing the wash cloth he had discarded earlier, he ran it under cold water for a few seconds before wringing it out and quickly placed it at Allison's forehead. Just from looking at her, she looked absolutely miserable. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, he gently ran his fingertips through her hair that she lazily tied back. "_How you holding up?"_

Again, Allison shrugged. "_I hate being sick."_ She muttered, her voice hoarse and quiet from the frequent coughs that made left her throat painfully raw.

John couldn't help but smile at her answer, nodding his head. "_I know, love."_ He told her, his hand left her hair and gently grabbed hold of one of her hands. "_Do you want anything?"_

"_I'm fine, dad."_ Allison told him, John simply nodded his head and got up to let her get some rest. Just at that moment, Sherlock somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ John shot at him as the two went into the kitchen.

_"I had an errand."_ Sherlock defended himself, keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing the sleepy teenager.

"_You were supposed to be watching her while I was gone!"_

_"-She's seventeen, she can handle herself."_

_"Not when she's sick."_

From the arguing, it made it hard to even accomplish the simple act of closing her eyes. Groaning silently, she gathered her blankets and began to make her way up the stairs - gaining the attention of the two males. "_Where are you going, Allison?"_

_"I can't sleep with you and your husband arguing."_ She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she climbed the stairs and shut her bedroom door.

"_Well, that went well."_ Sherlock said after the awkward moment of silence.

"_Oh, just shut up."_ John told him, picking up Allison's glass of juice and her water bottle before starting his way up to her room but stopped part way. "_Wait-did she just call you my husband?"_


	27. Prom Night

If anyone truly knew Allison, she was a tomboy at heart. No make up, no dresses and occasional skirts. She much rather enjoy a day of football rather than a day of shopping, a day of bloody experiments and gory cases rather than getting manicures. But now..the tides were different and she hated it. Out of everyone she's ever had the chance to meet in her life, Alex was probably the most embarrassing of them all.

"_C'mon, it's not that bad."_ Alex reassured her as he tied the ribbon of the back of her dress.

"_..Easy for you to say. You're not being dragged to a dance."_ She complained, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Alex simply chuckled as he finished tying the annoying ribbon. As much as Alex hated dances himself, it was their last year and their last prom. So, why not just go? They never went before but this year they (he, really) wanted a more memorable memory of their final of schooling together. "_You're going to be fine."_ He told her, gently kissing her cheek.

Okay, Allison takes back everything she said about saying that Alex was embarrassing. Oh, he wasn't - his parents were. While Allison was returning the favour of tying Alex's tie for him, a flash could be seen from the corner of their eyes; a camera flash. Both of them knew that Alex's parents weren't that..parent-like but they never would have guessed that the two -more like James wanted pictures. "_Jim, stop!"_ Alex complained, trying to shove them out of his room but neither parents would really budge.

If there truly was one thing Alex hated more than his parents, it was having his picture taken.

"_Don't make it into such a big deal, Alexander. It's just one picture."_

_"That you're never going to look at again."_ Alex argued, waiting for Allison to stop fiddling with his tie when she finally managed to get him to hold still.

_"I'm not taking them for us, they're for you and her!"_ He defended himself, impatiently holding the camera in between his hands as he waited for the teenagers to finish trying to make themselves look pretty. "_Are you two almost done?"_

With Alex getting annoyed of James' impatience, Allison didn't seem to mind since her parents were practically the same. "_Just about."_ She imputed, grabbing the single white gardenia buttonhole that she had bought him and clipped it onto the lapel of his jacket and tucked his tie in and buttoned the jacket to keep it in place. "_There."_

A small smile formed on the male's lips when she was finished fiddling with his jacket. Not even paying attention to James anymore, he leaned down (even with heels, Allison was still shorter than he was) and placed his lips to hers. Not objecting to the kiss, she, unfortunately had to lean up to properly return the gesture, her nimble fingers still gripping at his jacket but of course, the moment was cut short when another flash came from the camera.

"_Jim!"_

_"You're going to thank me later."_

Finally managing to get out of the house, the two began the rather short walk to their school. Thankfully, they weren't the only ones running late. Handing over their tickets to one of the supervisors, the couple went in. Now, there was a reason the two never went to a dance until this very moment; nobody really danced - it was all grinding. So, the two never really decided to dance and decided to just sit on the sidelines. However, when a slow song began to play, Allison stood up and grabbed onto Alex's hand to tug him onto the dance floor, but Alex refused to move.

"_Hey, you wanted to come. Just one dance?"_ She pleaded, grabbing onto his other hand and interlocked their fingers.

"_..I'm not a dancer."_

"_Please?"_ She begged him again, giving him the puppy dog pout.

Alex groaned, knowing full well he's never been able to really deny her whenever she pulled that stupid face. Letting go of one of her hands, he finally got up from his seat and followed her through the other couples dancing. When they stopped, she wrapped her arms around his neck while his own wrapped around her small waist, pulling her impossibly closer as they began to sway to the music.

Okay, they'd both have to admit, this wasn't that bad of an idea after all..Resting their foreheads against one anothers and closed their eyes, just relishing the moment. "_Hey, Al?"_ Alex finally broke the silence, rubbing her back just slightly.

"_Hm..?"_ She hummed, gripping the collar of his jacket just slightly.

"_You know I'm moving again after the year's done, right?" _He asked, earning a small nod from her. "_..Would you consider coming with me?"_

There was silence between the couple now, nothing but the music going on behind them as they stopped moving and finally looked at one another. "_..Would you consider staying until after I finished uni?"_

".._Really?"_ He asked, somewhat annoyed but really wasn't.

Smiling, she gave the male a small peck on the tip of his nose. "_I'll think about it."_ She told him, earning another smile. "_..So can we go home now?"_

Laughing quietly, he agreed and removed his hands from her body. Grabbing her hand instead, they walked out while everyone else was still dancing.


End file.
